hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Let's Look Behind the Rainbow
Let’s Look Behind the Rainbow (虹の向こうを見に行こう Niji no mukō o mi ni ikou) is the second image song for the character Italy in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Daisuke Namikawa in the voice of Italy. Lyrics Kanji= Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao☆ ねぇ とっておきの場所があるんだ 一緒に見に行こう ねぇ その前にちょっとカプチーノ入れて ふんわり幸せな時間☆ もっとこっちを向いてよ (照れたしぐさにドキドキ☆) ずっとこうしていようね (もうすぐ空 晴れるかな) 虹の向こうを見に行こう その笑顔がキセキ呼ぶ 風も雲も みんな吹き飛ばして 晴れ渡るヒカリを浴びて 白い砂浜駆け出そう 輝く瞬間 二人で 見つけよう ねぇ とびっきりのペスカトーレと ジェラートを食べに行こう そうだ ラザーニャもいいね ラビオリもいいな 一緒なら最高の時間☆ もっとこっちへおいでよ (はにかんだ笑顔もいいね♪) 2人だけの秘密 (ねぇ まだまだ知りたいな) 水平線に蜃気楼 夏色に染まる海で 心も体も みんなはじけ出して 夏の息吹感じながら 白く湧き立つ波浴び 輝く瞬間 二人で 見つけよう 「えぇ？大切なもの海に落としちゃったの？ 探さなきゃ！ あ、もし見つかったらパスタを作ってくれで？」 (あぁ 見つかるかな 見つけたいな くまなく探してみよう あぁ 見つけたよ 大切なモノ 今 この手に) 笑顔のカケラ握りしめ もうすぐその手に返す 流した涙も みんな吹き飛ばすよ 虹の向こうを見に行こう 手をつないで見に行こう 新しい世界へ 二人で 虹の向こうにあるものは まだ見ぬ夢の扉 海も空も みんな輝いて 何より大切な物は 今この目の前にある 君との全てが きらめく 宝物 Ciao☆ |-| Romaji= Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao☆ Nee totteoki no basho ga arunda issho ni mini ikou Nee sono mae ni chotto kapuchīno irete funwari shiawasena jikan☆ Motto kocchi wo muite yo (Tereta shigusa ni dokidoki☆) Zutto koushite iyou ne (Mousugu sora hareru kana) Niji no mukou wo mini ikou sono egao ga kiseki yobu Kaze mo kumo mo min'na fukitobashite Harewataru hikari wo abite shiroi sunahama kakedasou Kagayaku shunkan futari de mitsukeyou Nee tobikkiri no pesukatōre to jerāto wo tabeni ikou Souda razānya mo ii ne rabiori mo ii na issho nara saikou no jikan☆ Motto kocchi e oide yo (Hanikanda egao mo ii ne♪) Futari dake no himitsu (Nee madamada shiritai na) Suiheisen ni shinkirou natsu-iro ni somaru umi de Kokoro mo karada mo min'na hajikedashite Natsu no ibuki kanjinagara shiroku wakitatsu nami abi Kagayaku shunkan futari de mitsukeyou 「Ee? Taisetsuna mono umi ni otoshichatta no? Sagasanakya! A, moshi mitsukattara pasta wo tsukutte kurede?」 (Aa mitsukaru kana mitsuketai na kumanaku sagashitemiyou Aa mitsuketa yo taisetsuna mono ima kono te ni) Egao no kakera nigirishime mousugu sono te ni kaesu Nagashita namida mo minna fukitobasu yo Niji no mukou wo mini ikou te wo tsunaide mini ikou Atarashii sekai e futari de Niji no mukou ni aru mono wa mada minu yume no tobira Umi mo sora mo minna kagayaite Nani yori taisetsuna mono wa ima kono me no mae ni aru Kimi to no subete ga kirameku takaramono Ciao☆ |-| English= Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao! Ciao☆ Hey~ I know a special place, Come with me, and let's see it together Hey~ But before that, we’ll make ourselves some cappuccino so we can have a good time! Look over here a little bit more (my heart is beating from your embarrassed look) Let’s do this forever (I wonder if the sky will clear up soon) Let's look behind the rainbow! Your smile brings miracles And drives away the clouds and the wind Bathing in the sunlight of the cloudless sky We break into a run on the white sandy beach Let’s find that shining moment together, the two of us Hey~ Let’s go have some magnificent pescatore and gelato! That’s right! Lasagna is really good too! And so is ravioli! We’ll have the most wonderful time, as long as we’re together Come over here a little closer (you look beautiful with that bashful smile too) It’s a secret between us two (Hey, I want to know more) A mirage on the horizon, where the sea is dyed in summer colors Our hearts and bodies burst with emotions While basking in the breeze of summer, we bathe in the white gushing waves Let’s find that shining moment together, the two of us "Eh? You dropped something important into the sea?" "We have to find it!" "Ah… if I recover it, would you cook some pasta for me?" (Aah~ I wonder if I can find it? I hope I can find it. I should look everywhere... Aah~ I’ve found it! The thing important to you! I’m holding it in my hands now...) I clutch onto a piece of your smile, I’ll be able to return it to your hands Then even your tears would be blown away Let's look behind the rainbow! Let's go see it together, holding hands! The two of us, to a brand new world What lies on the other side of the rainbow? A gateway to a dream that no one has seen Even the sea and the sky all shine brightly But above all, the most important thing is right in front of us now Everything I do with you, it a sparkling treasure. Ciao! Album This song was released on May 8, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 1 - Italy, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Nah, It Will Settle Itself Somehow. This song is also the first track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs